The purpose of this solicitation is to award a contract to develop a Clinical Pharmacology Quality Assurance and Quality Control (PQA/QC) Program that provides a technical and administrative infrastructure to ensure efficient planning, initiation, implementation, and management of PQA/QC activities in NIAID-sponsored HIV/AIDSclinical trial networks and collaborating study groups. It is expected that the Program will function at the domestic and international level in multiple laboratories to ensure the quality of NIAID-sponsored clinical pharmacology studies.